Horhorta Toby
Horhorta Toby (オルオルタ・トビー, Oruoruta Tobī) is son of a familiy that is now dead, a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and subsequently a member of Team Lyon. Appearance :Voice Actor: Chad Halbrook (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Toby is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he’s got a pair of feline or canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is coloured differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine or leonine muzzle. It’s not clear whether such features are meant to mirror a lion, a dog or a cat; however, it is known that they are merely decorative, as Toby himself said to Suzuki Yuka. He has got shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kanji Sashimi (さしみ), while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one, while Toby was affiliated to Vastia Lyon), later changed to the crest of the Guild Toby re-entered, Lamia Scale. Toby is always seen bare-chested. He initially wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to Toby’s own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. Toby had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog. After the two-year timeskip, Toby is shown wearing a pair of less loose pants, paired with a light belt which, on the front, bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircular, horizontal bands are secured to the cloth, attached to it on both sides by buttons, and covering Toby's legs from the ankles to the upper part of his thighs are dark leggings with light upper edges. He seems to retain his old collar, but now added a long chain hanging on his chest, to which a dark sock with completely white parts is attached. Toby is completely unaware of the latter object's presence on himself, and thus goes around with one matching sock on his right foot, and his left foot bare, sporting no other footwear. He is also shown with a pair of simple green sunglasses kept on his forehead. However, the timeskip does not seem to have changed Toby's appearance much, with the only differences being slightly more prominent muscles and an elongated face. Gallery Personality Toby possesses some peculiar traits. He is known for often saying “''Oooon''” casually, even when greeting others or as a comment of sort. He also has the tendency to angrily shout at others for the most trivial reasons. He seems to be easily fooled, having been tricked by Natsu into pricking himself with his nails, but also proud and confident in his abilities: he openly claimed to be stronger than Yuka after the latter’s defeat, and when he does something wrong, he tries to stop it from spreading by asking whoever he told about it to not tell anyone else. He also appears to be somewhat sensitive, or maybe to easily grow attached to people, having been shown crying when Team Natsu and the Straw Hat Pirates left Galuna Island; while doing so, he claimed that he was not, in fact, crying, likely due to his pride. Toby does not seem to be very smart, having no idea that the sock he had been looking for three months was hanging on his own chest, declaring such fact his "super secret" and claiming to have hidden it from others despite it being obvious due to him walking around with one foot bare. Such matter puzzled him deeply, making him desperate; after recovering his longed sock, he was shown overflowing with tears of joy, which turned into tears of sadness when the sock itself was destroyed. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Magic and Abilities Moon Drip {ムーンュー・ドリップ, Mūnū Dorippu): After the acolytes Lyon was using to perform such spell could not continue, Toby was shown taking their place. Moon Drip is known for using the power from the moon to nullify Magic; it was powerful enough to dispel even Ur's Iced Shell. Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish (麻痺爪メガクラゲ): Living up to his animal theme, Toby is capable of elongating his fingernails and turning them sharp, something which makes them similar to claws. Combining them with his special Paralysis Powder, Toby can shock and paralyze his opponents on contact. Due to this, his fighting style seems to rely around melee combat, with him lunging at his opponents and trying to slash them with his nails. Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish (超麻痺爪メガメガクラゲ): After the 2 years time-skip, Toby seems to have developed his nail's technique a little more, now being able to grow longer, sharper nails. Enhanced Durability: Toby has proven himself to be quite durable, receiving a powerful headbutt from Natsu, something which sent him to the ground, and gaily jumping back up moments after with no visible injury on himself. He was also shown enduring a casual burst of flames from Natsu without much trouble and being able to endure his own technique, Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish, even claiming that it could kill a person in instants. Equipment Paralysis Powder: Toby uses this green-colored, special paralyzing powder to cover his nails when he grows them, and with it attacks his target. The powder is able to shock and paralyze whoever he touches with them. Toby stated that only one touch of nails with such substance is enough to kill a person quickly. History The only known history about him is that his family was one of the victims of the demon Deliora. It was for this reason that he joined up Lyon in the hope of destroying the demon once and for all. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Galuna Island Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists